All Of Me
by Taraxakum
Summary: [ChanSoo] hanya cerita saat penampilan solo Chanyeol di EXO Love Concert in Dome. -bad summary-


**JUDUL : ALL OF ME**

 **AUTHOR : CHOCHOBERRY**

 **CAST : CHANYEOL, KYUNGSOO & OTHER**

 **WARNING : YAOI ! TYPO (S) DIMANA-MANA !**

 **KALAU NGGAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA, SIMPLE KAN !**

ooo

ooo

ooo

-ChanSoo-

 **10 Oktober 2015**

Hari ini EXO akan melangsungkan sebuah konser yang bertajuk _"EXO Love Concert in Dome"_ , konser ini diadakan di Gocheok Sky Dome.

Puluhan ribu EXO-L sudah memadati tempat diadakannya konser, mereka benar-benar sangat antusias untuk menyaksikan idola mereka beraksi.

Semua member EXO tampak gugup, bukan tanpa alasan mereka gugup meskipun mereka sering tampil di depan para fans, tetap saja kekhawatiran akan ini itu muncul apalagi ini merupakan _Dome Concert_ pertama mereka di Korea Selatan.

Joonmyun, yang merupakan _leader_ tentu saja tidak tinggal diam, dia berusaha membuat member-membernya tetap semangat dan tidak tegang. Meskipun hal ini tidak mudah, karena biasanya Joonmyun dibantu oleh Yifan―partner _leader_ nya. Usaha Joonmyun setidaknya membuahkan hasil, membernya sudah mulai tenang bahkan mereka mulai semangat agar konser ini berjalan sukses.

Demi EXO-L.

Akhirnya acara demi acara terlewati, member EXO benar-benar menunjukkan totalitas mereka dalam _performance_ mereka, tentu saja hal ini disambut teriakan histeris para EXO-L.

Saat ini member EXO sedang beristirahat di _backstage_ , menunggu acara selanjutnya. Para _staff_ saat ini sedang sibuk membersihkan panggung serta menyiapkan sebuah piano di atas panggung.

Di _backstage_ tampak Chanyeol sedang berlatih menyanyikan sebuah lagu, di telinganya terpasang _earphone_.

Tentu saja hal ini membuat Kyungsoo―sang kekasih, mengernyit heran. Dihampirinya Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak sadar akan kehadiran Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencolek lengan Chanyeol, membuat _namja_ tampan itu menoleh ke arahnya. Segera, Chanyeol melepas _earphone_ nya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Berlatih" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Berlatih untuk apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

"RA-HA-SI-A"

Chanyeol menekankan setiap kata-katanya membuat Kyungsoo semakin heran karena tidak biasanya Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya kesal bercampur penasaran akibat jawabannya. Namun, belum sempat Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu, Chanyeol mencium bibirnya sekilas, lalu berbisik.

"Aku sedang menyiapkan kejutan untukmu. Aku harap kau menyukainya, _baby_ ".

Belum sempat, Kyungsoo bertanya lebih jauh sang kekasih langsung pergi karena ada _staff_ yang memanggilnya.

Oke! rasa penasaran Kyungsoo sudah berada di puncaknya sekarang.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, saat Chanyeol naik ke panggung. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan bernyanyi solo sambil memainkan piano.

Kenapa dia bisa tidak tahu kalau kekasihnya akan tampil solo?

Kenapa para _staff_ dan member yang lainnya tidak mengatakan hal ini padanya?

Apa cuma dia yang tidak tahu hal ini?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan di bergelayut di benak Kyungsoo.

 _Namja_ bermata bulat itu terdiam di pinggir panggung sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk tampil solo.

Jujur, jantung Kyungsoo berdebar sekarang. Ia juga gugup, khawatir Chanyeol tidak bisa tampil maksimal.

Denting piano mulai terdengar, jari-jari Chanyeol mulai menekan _tuts_ piano.

Nada ini?

 _All of Me_

Lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh John Legend, lagu yang merupakan ungkapan rasa cinta yang begitu mendalam terhadap seseorang.

" _Aku sedang_ _menyiapkan kejutan untukmu. Aku harap kau menyukainya, baby"._

Dan seketika itu juga pipi Kyungsoo merona.

 _What would i do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out._

 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding._

 _I can't pin you down._

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind._

 _I'm your magical mystery ride._

 _And i'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but i'll be alright._

 _My head's underwater but i'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and i'm out of my mind._

' _cause all of me, loves all of you._

 _Love your curves dan all your edges._

 _All your perfect imperfections._

 _Give your all to me, i'll give my all to you._

 _You're my end and my beginning._

 _Even when i lose, i'm winning._

' _cause i give you all of me._

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh.._

Suara Chanyeol yang merdu ditambah dentingan piano yang dimainkannya benar-benar membuat semuanya terpesona, siapa sangka sang _main rapper_ bisa menyanyikan lagu _ballad_.

Termasuk Kyungsoo, bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyunggingkan senyum, wajahnya sudah benar-benar merona. Ingin rasanya, Kyungsoo memeluk Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir sang kekasih saat ini, namun ia tidak ingin membuat semuanya kacau.

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts._

 _Risking it all, though it's hard._

' _cause all of me, loves all of you._

 _Love your curves dan all your edges._

 _All your perfect imperfections._

 _Give your all to me, i'll give my all to you._

 _You're my end and my beginning._

' _cause i give you all of me._

 _And you give me all of you_

 _i give you all of me._

 _And you give me all of you oh oh..._

Tepuk tangan dan teriakan terdengar saat Chanyeol mengakhiri penampilan solonya. Chanyeol benar-benar tampil maksimal meskipun ada sedikit masalah pada _mic_ yang "tidak mau diam" sampai-sampai seorang _staff_ harus memeganginya. Tapi itu tertutupi dengan suara indah Chanyeol dan permainan pianonya.

Semua member EXO menyambut kedangatangan Chanyeol di _backstage_ , mereka memberikan selamat karena dia sudah berhasil membawakan lagu _All of Me_ dengan sangat baik.

Dan tatapan Chanyeol bertemu dengan tatapan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang kekasih.

Chanyeol tersenyum, dielusnya rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyukainya, Chanyeol tahu meskipun kekasih mungilnya itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Terima kasih" ujar Kyungsoo masih memeluk Chanyeol.

"Untuk?"

"Kejutannya. Itu sangat indah"

Chanyeol menyandarkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Kyungsoo, tangannya menepuk pelan punggung Kyungsoo.

"Sama-sama, _baby_ ".

"Aku mencintaimu" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, _baby_ "

Dan Chanyeol mencium bibir Kyungsoo, cukup lama, sampai sang _leader_ harus menghampiri mereka dan memisahkan mereka karena mereka harus melanjutkan acara _EXO Love Concert_.

 **END**

* * *

fanfict ini terinspirasi saat Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu All of Me di EXO Love Concert, dan demi apapun aku suka penampilannya. Aku sampai _blushing_ mendengar Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu ini.

Sepertinya, Chanyeol akan menjadi list biasku selanjutnya hahaha

Yang terakhir, TERIMA KASIH buat kalian-kalian yang udah nyempetin diri buat baca fanfict ku


End file.
